Darcy
by LittleDuck'sTail
Summary: There never was a Glato, or Clato, or anything else the ridicolous Capitol citizens came up with for Cato's so-called love affairs, he loved the girl from district eight. He knew they'd be torn apart, but until the time came, they would be inseparable.


**New story, ooh ;) I'm lazy, so Through the Eyes of Innocence and my SYOT is probably never going to get updated, so yeah ;) GUUUUUYS, enter my SYOT! ;) I've got like two :L Enter via PM or reviweing any of my stories, and enter as many times as you want, I'm depserate -.- Soooo, while I work up the energy to do all this, enjoy the first chapter of Darcy! Which is basically Cato falling in love with District Eight Girl, my summaries are awful :L Read and review? Please? I'll give you a cookie? ;)**

**Can anyone guess where the inspiration for our protagonists last names came from? ;) I'll love you forever if you can xD**

* * *

Watching the reapings was always Cato's favourite part. Their eyes wide with terror as they staggered onto the stage, their bottom lips trembling. He often thought about his volunteering, how he would stride, strong and so sure of himself, onto the stage. And he had his moment, grinning the lopsided grin that was infamous with the girls of District Two and announcing his name proudly into the microphone. One girl even fainted out of pure lust. But right now Cato wasn't thinking about his screaming fans or his inevitable triumph in the arena. He was thinking about the girl from district eight. He remembered bumping into her today on the train. She was walking out of the bathroom crying and slammed straight into him. She just stared at him, her eyes rimmed red and filled with sadness and fury. He was about to introduce himself when Brutus came and literally dragged him away, looking at the district eight girl in disgust.

Watching the reapings back, Cato didn't feel any of the happiness he expected. Instead of seeing challenges and targets like he had even trained, he saw sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, friends. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He stiffened and sat up straight when district eights reaping flashed up. Even when he strained his ears, he couldn't make out her name. Sitting back and sighing, he realised he really wanted to know. Before he could stop himself, he had shot out of the chair and was making his way along the corridor towards eights compartment. Tiptoeing quietly, Cato could see three separate doors. He stopped to think about which one it could be, as he didn't want to risk waking up an irate escort or the pathetic excuse for a male tribute. He crept up to each door and pressed his ear against it. The first two were silent. Through the wood of the last door he could hear gentle sobbing. He knocked quietly, and the crying immediately silenced and a tiny voice voice whispered  
"Come in"

Cato pushed the door open and stood still. She was so... beautiful. Her silky hair was ruffled in messy waves and her big brown eyes spilled tears. She scowled and turned her back on him.  
"Hey, Eight" he whispered  
"Don't call me that, I have a name" she hissed back at him.  
"Funnily enough, that's why I'm here"  
She girl smirked at him.  
"You were so desperate to know my name you trekked across half the train to find out?"  
Cato inched closer.  
"Pretty much, yes"  
She smiled again.  
"I'm Darcy Williams, and I don't even need to ask you who are, Cato Fallon. You became famous among the districts as soon as you volunteered."  
She sighed.

"I wish we could of met under different circumstances. Like for instance, if these bloody games didn't exist, and I wasn't on a train taking me to my death!"  
Her face crumpled, and she resumed crying. Cato bit his lip and wondered whether to leave her be or to comfort her. In the end he couldn't stand it any longer and awkwardly hugged her. She stiffened, but then relaxed against his arms, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand.  
"Well... I uh, better be going then..."  
Cato stood to leave, but Darcy grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
"Don't leave me, Cato."

His eyes locked with hers and he tried to protest, but all he could think about were her chocolate brown eyes and her tear-stained cheeks. Before he could think his actions through, he bent his head and touched his nose to hers. He softy kissed her lips and whispered  
"I'll never leave you, Darcy."  
Curling up against him, she fell asleep almost immediately, but he was awake the entire night, running one thought through his mind. Even though he'd just met her, he'd do anything for her. He'd die for her.

_How could he live without Darcy?_


End file.
